Little Wonders of Winter
by SweetLittleGirl16
Summary: People don't understand what it is like to feel cast out, longing for a friend, or a family. Jack knows how that feels more than anyone could imagine. But the question remains: will he be able to let go of everything else, just to feel the touch of warmth he so longed for? "It doesn't have to be this way, Jack." -High School AU(mild cuss; not much violence coz I'm a gentle girl)
1. Chapter 1: Phantasmagoria

**An ROTG Story**

**~Little Wonders of Winter~**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or any other characters that may be similar to it. I'm just an ordinary girl writing a story.**

"_**How do I know who I am, if I don't know who I was?"**_**~Jack**

_Prologue:_

It was mid January. The ice was starting to melt and the streets pooled with water. The winter air that made puffs of chilly breath clouded his eyes as he rapidly rode his bicycle home. It was silent that night, only the clinking sound of the blades of his skates propped inside his hardly-filled bag, made the noise around the block. It was cold. It was dark. And he was scared.

Thirteen-year old Jack felt the tingling sense of pain from his past still haunting him. Instinct told him that he should hurry home; danger was ahead. But he was unfortunately untold of its cause. He could only find a flicker of relief, a sense of hope, in the bright glow of the moon. But alas, even the moon was beginning to hide behind the clouds.

The creaking of his bike stopped in from of their house. The lights were out. He heaved a heavy sigh. That was a good sign. Maybe his father was out tonight, and hopefully, wouldn't notice Jack had left too that afternoon. Slowly, he opened the door and went inside, carefully closing the door with a click, trying hard not to disturb anyone else around the house. He stopped by the stairs, now that he had time to relax, he hadn't noticed he was parched. Sighing, he went to the kitchen and opened the light. Walking lazily towards the refrigerator, he grabbed a glass of milk, quenching his thirst. Just then a cold shiver ran down his spine, and big loud footsteps followed behind him.

This was _not_ gonna be good.

"You're late." A bulky figure moved in from the kitchen door. _Uh-oh. _"You're late." The male figure repeated sternly. He sluggishly walked towards the kitchen counter, holding an almost empty bottle of beer, and finishing it up with a huge gulp. As soon as he breathed out air, the room filled with the worst scent of alcohol mixed with something else he wouldn't want to know. Jack flinched as its odor passed his nose. An ugly sight it was to see: his own father holding that bottle, eyes filled with tiredness, so black and baggy, and brown hair messed up and uncombed. But it would be useless of Jack to just point it out to him, let alone groom him, so in the end, he just kept quiet about that topic.

"It's only 7 pm. There's no school tomorrow." The thirteen year old protested, tightly clenching his fists.

"Where had you been, Jack?"

"Outside." _Obviously. _The white hair almost smirked at his own joke, but the sound of glass breaking on the floor of the kitchen stopped him otherwise, and instead made him jump back.

"I _know _you've been outside." His father struggled to keep his patience, "I asked _where_?"

"Dad, I-"

"It's that damned ice skating rink again, isn't it?"

"What? I mean, No! I mean I… Yes dad." Jack admitted at a loss. He had been in the rink the whole day actually, driving his feet too hard on the ice, just to forget everything from _that _day, so desperately trying to forget something else, but instead, he carelessly forgot the time and came home later that he would've liked. His father crossed his arms triumphantly.

"I knew it." He replied, shaking the empty bottle. "I told you not to go there anymore."

Jack didn't know what else to throw into his dad's face in defiance, so he just gave up thinking with an enormous exhausted sigh. "Dad, I'm tired. Just let me go to sleep." Jack knew that the conversation was going to end badly anyway, and instead of just being punished for sleeping in from of his drunk dad, he'd rather deal with this argument when he was less tired.

The said man took another bottle from the nearby wooden cabinet and opened it. Jack was quiet. He did not want to stay there any longer, but he refused to walk out on his father especially in his drunken state. The last time he left without permission, got him on his father's bad side, a place he'd rather avoid now. The said male took a swig, exhaling another intoxicating breath. It hurt the teen to see his own father like that. It really did. Finally, the adult started to talk again.

"Go. Leave me." his father waved him off, walking back inside the living room. "First your mom. Then your sister. Now you. Soon Jamie will follow as well, won't he?" He coughed painfully, Jack instantly felt the urge to help his father up, until he heard a heartless laugh follow. "So, go. What are you waiting for? GO!" the old man shouted with anger and bitter disappointment in his voice.

Jack had a pained look on his face. Before his father could understand _what the heck_ he just said to his own son, the boy had run out through the kitchen's back door, carrying his bike, and going for the road. He wanted to go away. He wanted to go way from_ his dad_.

But where? He hadn't discern the hot bitter tears oozing out of his eyes. Luckily, no one else was there to notice.

A screech came from his back. Then the smell of smoke and rubber. He turned back on his shoulders to look, the blinding white light following him. His father was _insane, _Jack processed in his mind. His own father was drunk, and driving, and chasing his bike with a _car_!

"Jack, I'm sorry!" The said man shouted. The car was swaying dangerously from side to side. All signs telling he was drunk real bad. "Oh, God." Jack retorted, rolling his eyes sceptically. Wheeling his bike, he made a powerful turn and passed his father's car to the opposite direction. He thought he had escaped, for now.

He saw his father's mouth move as he passed by the car's window. His father was screaming, yet the words still didn't process in his mind. He wondered what his father was trying to tell. Everything happened so fast. He heard the shriek of rubber wheels trying to break, and a large glass shattering afterwards. There was red all over the place. Looking through his dead father's eyes, he knew then what his devoted father had been trying to tell him:

"_Jack, I'm really sorry. I love you, son._"

* * *

Monday: the ringing of the school bell signified something big and really changing for him. 17-year old Jack Frost squeezed the strap of his blue bag hanging on his back as he entered the school campus. It looked a bit older than it should've been. And it appeared smaller that he had thought four years since he last saw the place. But still, it was nice to live back where he used to be. Where he _should _be. Where he _will _be.

Written on top of the building in white-font: BURGESS HIGH SCHOOL.

He wore the most reasonable and comfortable clothes he had for that day: Hooded, cerulean blue sweater outside, with a thin white shirt inside, black denim pants, and his proverbial blue shoes (though he rarely uses it at home). He laid down the wooden skateboard he brought with him. It was as blue as his own eyes (_and_ his shirt, _and_ his shoes). And it was decorated with specific, small patterns of snowflakes. He took a step and skated his way into the hallway. New he was to the grounds, no one else cared or bothered him skating his way around, no one recognized him, even though he knew some of the kids' faces around. Because the lot resembled a lot like their parents, whom Jack knew because of _his_ parents and friends. He shoved his hands inside his pocket, searching for the blue marble he had kept inside and playing with it using his fingers. It was going out more smoothly and peacefully than Jack had imagined on _his_ first day of school. Keyword: WAS.

"Hey, watch where ya goin', ya clumsy tyke! " An Australian-accented teenage guy punched his fist through the air greatly exaggerating the mistake Jack must've done. It was a simple accident really: he had carelessly reeled his skates and stepped on the strange dude's foot.

He looked back to the said guy, still riding the skates onward. "Sorry!" Jack responded with a salute and _smirking_, as if he meant to do that. Which he knew he _didn't_ but expected that he _would_. Seriously, as if it wasn't on a regular basis that somebody gets shoved or stepped on the foot inside a crowded hallway of a simple public high school. _Sheesh._

Jack could've sworn he heard the guy grumbling some foul words. He guessed someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. But he didn't mind. He focused on trying to find the guidance counsellor's office, which he found located at the end of the hallway to his left, near the student's library and the science laboratory. In placards, written was the name : Mr. Emmanuel R. Moon.

_Manny! _He knocked on the door twice. A soft deep voice gave him permission to come in. He simply walked in, his skates tucked behind his right hand, blue hood up, and his other hand inside his sweater's pocket still rolling the blue marble inside. "What now?" the bulky man with square glasses did not look up from the book he was reading. As Jack _expected_ from an old family friend.

"Hi Manny." Jack responded as he took down his blue hood revealing the pure-white hair he had. As if on cue, the said old man looked up annoyed at first at the disrespectful tone sent to him, when he caught the blue marble Jack flicked to him, and the hair the old man had longed seen. It took the man more than a couple of seconds before his widened eyes returned to normal.

"Jackson." As calmly as he could, the guy retorted back to the said student.

"It's Jack. Long time no see." the playful boy wandered around the office looking through the picture frames surrounding the place.

" You have no idea. How have you been?" Manny faced the boy standing up, regaining his stoic composure.

"Fine, I guess." Jack heaved a heavy sigh. "Everything's going along fine now, although I might still vanish a few number of times here and there."

"I wouldn't be surprised by that. It's been four years since you left. My, it looks like you've grown quite a height now." Manny placed his hand on top of Jack's shoulders, the touch was friendly, and comforting in some _weird_ way. "How was the trip?" Mr. Moon smiled.

Jack shrugged. "Tiring. I'm still trying to find a way to-"

"Escape?"

"Repent."

"For what?"

"Mistakes. Regret ." Jack thought for a while, a good-humoured beam was on his face."Maybe just trying to get off Santa's naughty list."

Moon replied with a chuckle. "Hey, it wasn't all your fault." As soon as they both understood what that exactly meant, there was a moment of silence. Manny managed to break it. His smile was gone, but his face was still softer than Jack had been prepared to answer. _"What did you get?" _behind the glasses, Manny's face asked.

"_Nothing_." Jack clenched his fist under his sweater's pocket. He tried to let off a light-hearted laugh, but he didn't feel like it. And he knew breaking down in front of his teacher was still **not** an option. "It's almost finished. I'm near to paying off everything. I'm almost free. "

Manny gave the boy a light, fatherly hug."Good for you. It was quite fast for you to have done off everything quite fast even. Maybe after everything, you'd be able to get Jamie back, and go skating again-"

"Hey, don't even go there, four eyes. I promised myself four years ago I'd quit. And I am not going back from my word. As for Jamie, he hasn't seen me yet, and I'm probably not even _legal_ to take him home yet."

Even at the harmless, yet insulting, name calling, the adult chuckled. It was one of the things Jack liked about him."Still, there is no harm in trying so. Oh, and the lake's frozen already since it's already winter. And well, you _did _enter late in the middle of the school year. Speaking of which, are you _sure_ you can catch up to the classes?"

"Yeah, of course! Which reminds me why I came here. I'm asking for the schedule of classes. I'd paid off the tuition fee. And," he handed an envelope to the said grown-up. "Here's the money I owed you and your family a few years back. Thanks again."

But Mr Moon didn't accept it. "It was nothing. Please, just use that to finish off everything you need." Then he took a sheet of paper from the drawer. "And here is the schedule. I've arranged with the teachers to give you a couple of hours early on dismissal in the afternoon, so you can prepare for you-know-what. You'd better hurry, YOUR class is about to start in ten minutes, and you still have to find the classroom."

"Oh SHOOT!" Jack grabbed his bag from the table and reflexively snatched the schedule from the teacher. "Thanks again, teach."

"And Jack!" the old man flicked the blue marble back to the young boy. "Be careful. And you might still need this."

Jack smiled as he caught the sphere with his right hand, and smiled back shouting "Thanks, Manny!",afterwards putting back the blue hoodie on.

"It's Mr. Moon, in school." Manny hinted. Jack, chuckled.

"_It would be an awfully bad impression if you started late in class, my boy. _" Moon thought to himself as he started his boring job of arranging the personal files documents of the senior students, finding Jack's own papers and chuckling to himself.

* * *

After Jack found out where his first period Homeroom class took place, he instantly felt giddy as he entered the classroom. He wasn't late at the very least. He found a spot at the further right corner of the room, nearest to the window being painted by the cool winter season with frost and droplets of ice.

The class was noisy, and no one noticed the new boy walk in, impassively. From the corner of his eye, he saw from the farther side of the room the same Australian grump talking to a _colossal_ brown-haired guy whom he assumed from his accent was Russian, a blonde boy almost half the other guy's height nodding continuously, and a fashionable female with jet black hair streaked with multi-tropical coloured highlights beaded on one side.

The white-hair had just taken his seat, when a guy came running from the door announcing that the teacher is coming, all was busy trying to find a decent seat. He chuckled. He imagined them like lost bees trying to find their hives. Upon arriving, a short gentle-faced teacher with blended black and brown curly hair that reached down to the middle of her back smiled genuinely. Her body looked so small and frail as if by a simple puff of the winter wind could take her down.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Ms. Goose."

"Okay, let's start with our agenda for today." She placed a stack of uniformly-coated notebooks on the table. "Here are your journals. Please distribute." A couple of students reached out and shared the job. The class was whispering louder and louder by the minute. By the time the students finished handing out the materials, people were looking at him in a weird manner, snickering. While waiting, Jack saw the teacher looking at him… Winking? She knew he was the new student, and most probably tell everyone else. _Oh crap. _

"Class, now that's finished," Jack slowly pulled his hoodie ever downward to his face, as if it could hide his existence, hoping the teacher wouldn't do as he think she would. "We have a new student. Jack, please step up." More snickers. He thought so. Grunting annoyingly, he walking with his hands inside his sweater's pocket, rolling the marble side to side.

"Please, kindly introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Goose requested. Jack looked at her as if saying 'do I have to?'. But the teacher as false modesty, knowing him for a long time now,. "Class, quiet please, listen to person speaking in front."

There was a dead awkward moment. Jack sighed. "Hi." He started off. "My name is Jack Frost. I'll be studying in this school for the rest of the year." _Obviously. _"Looking forward to being your acquaintance." He walked eagerly back to his seat, when the window blew hard into the classroom, and knocked down his hoodie, exposing his albino hair.

Half of the class gasped in awe. Jack quickly recovered the hoodie, and placed back to his proper seat. The female teacher began to talk about important school announcements afterwards.

"This is going to be a long, _long_ day." Jack told himself.

* * *

Okay, maybe it was _partially _his fault. But at least it wasn't _entirely_ his. Mr. Nightlight was kind of nice, for a math teacher. The class was told a week earlier that a quiz was to be prepared, but from the looks of the class, no one really, prepared. Not even Jack. But, he didn't really mind his grades. While being handed out a paper with a title in bold capital letters: TRIGONOMETRIC FUNCTIONS- QUIZ, he was merely scribbling numbers (that were talking) at the bottom part of the paper.

When he finished answering the problems he lay down his head to the wooden desk and waited for the teacher to take his papers. "Welcome to Burgess High." The brunette adult whispered to the boy's ear, followed by a welcoming smile.

After the teacher checked the paper, he saw a smirk itching the said adult's face. He let the teacher finish of the papers of the other students before announcing: "Seems like _some _of you got high scores in this test." _Oops._"Which means you're ready for another." He heard students telling themselves _please no, please no. _"Class, get ready for an exam next meeting. " He saw most of the students whining in a low voice.

He never knew his score, but assuming he was the one that got the highest, he mouth a small sorry while hiding under his hoodie. Yup, he's _got _to stop being such a math whiz.

After his last class, he finally felt the need for fresh air, and freedom. Skating his way out, he felt something vibrate near his thighs. Cellphone.

"Yup, talk to me." He answered. Barely letting the guy on the phone answer, he retorted. "Hey, Jo, I've got the money, I'll pay back as soon as possible. What-? Oh, thanks. See you when I see you."

He let out a tired sigh. Listing everything in his head, he had three other things to do that day: leave his school things at home, deposit some money in the bank, and hunt for a damn decent job.

_Oooy, here comes another long job-hunting day._

~~(=*=)~~

**A/N: I'M ALIIIIIIIIVVVE! Whoo! I forgot how it felt like to finish a first chapter. So fulfilling. Anyway, hi guys, and gals. Long time no write. I'm probably **_**not**_** new in fanfiction, but I sucked at writing before, so don't read my other works! **

**I was really inspired to write something Modern AU about ROTG, since reading some others were not as fulfilling in the end. I hoped you enjoyed my first eber long chappie! I'm sorry, I use a few 'harsh' words, couldn't explain it in an ordinary way. But hey, I'm just a teenager. **

**Oh, and just to remind you guys, I don't update regularly, cause I don't have continuous internet connection. Awww.**

**Plot development: Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? PM me, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: See into the Unknown

**An ROTG Story**

**~Little Wonders of Winter~**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or any other characters that may be similar to it. I'm just an ordinary girl writing a story.**

"_**If someone needs to be reminded of what's important, we help them."**_**~Tooth**

_Chapter 2:_

It was another cold day. The temperature dropped profusely last night. Ironically, the cold winter day still let some streams of sunlight shine down on the earth's cold soil, melting layers of ice and frost.

Jack opened his eyes lazily. After spending the whole afternoon every day of that couple of weeks trying to find a job across the streets, he went home after that day's work and plopped right in his bedroom. Never had he ever woke up at such an early hour. It was only six in the morning, but the skies are already telling him to get up and go to work.

He covered his head with a pillow, ignoring the complaints of the morning ray. It's too early for him. But he noticed late that he _was _actually rearranging his bio-clock, with school and everything else-

Oh no. He was about to be late for school. At such a fast pace, he grabbed a random set of clothes and changed for that day: blue striped-shirt, distressed denim pant, and a cotton white jacket. Oh, and a black beanie to hide his hair. Luckily, he didn't take out his things from his backpack last night. He couldn't imagine how much time he would've wasted just stuffing it back inside.

Grabbing his keys, and his trusty skateboard, he easily glided his way to school barely making in time for his first class.

* * *

"Mr. Moon, you wanted to see us?" A girl pressed her head onto the office door, coyly. She was wearing medium-sized dangling feather earrings, a seaweed blue-green tank top slightly covered by a thin grey jacket that its sleeves extended up to half of her arms, a thick golden belt, a black skirt reaching the upper part of her knees, and black, high cut boots. It easily matched her colourful shoulder-length hair, and her 'busy-day' look.

"Ah, yes. Please, do come in. All of you." The old adult gestured the girl, and the girl, pulling another set of hands whispered loudly, "You guys, come on!"

Pushing each other three young men came in. One was a bulky, brown haired guy, wearing a simple loose red shirt with a statement written 'Merry Christmas!' and denim pants. He was really tall for a teenager, merely bumped his head at the door's ceiling, carelessly. Another guy stood in the corner of the room, dressed with a plaque buttoned top with white shirt, used jeans, and black rubber shoes. His green eyes sent a message of 'serious business', although his face was all but expressionless. Last to come in was the shortest of them all, wearing a flying goggles over his messy, cream blonde hair, attired in a muted orange shirt, and brown shorts.

Manny grinned slowly as he looked at each and every one of them.

"As you know the winter-spring festivities are coming up, and evidently the board of teachers approved you're request, that is, _you four_ are to arrange the program."

Mr. Moon pointed to each of the students. "North, you will be handling the caterers and booth instalments. Aster, you'll be in charge of the opening and ending programs as well as the activities to be done for the three-day fair, Sandy and Tooth will help in the decorations, advertisements and distributions of the invitations. It's all up to you on how to make it work out. I know you can do it as great as the previous years."

Positive remarks coming from the said group of teens were once quieted when the teacher raised his hand.

"However, as your fellow co-adviser. I have one thing to ask for."

A knock came from the door. Then a white-haired boy peeped in. "Manny, you called for me?" Jack saw the crowd inside. "Oh, I see you're busy I'll just go back when you're done and-"

"Jack! Stop, please. Come in. You're just in the nick of time." The teacher beckoned, gently giving Jack a friendly slap on the shoulder, much to Jack's surprise.

"Tooth, North, Sandy, Aster. This is Jack." Manny introduced the young lad who was staring on the concrete floor. "I summoned all of you here because I'd like to add Jack to the team. He might be a good hand for the group and your preparations."

"What?" Jack was dumbfounded. He was expecting a few sermons or speeches from the last couple of days he'd been doing mischief during class hours. But this was just _out of the ordinary_.

"Seriously?"Aster cried out, annoyed. He was just as shocked as the albino kid. While Sandy just gave two thumbs up, welcomingly accepting the white hair stranger.

North was in a deep thought. "Well, if that is what it takes, it's nice seeing you Jack. Welcome to team!" he finally retorted, shaking the latter's hand heavily.

"Uhm, thanks. I think." Jack exclaimed in a sarcastic tone, although unheard by anyone else in the room.

"Well, we better get going, maybe we meet tomorrow Jack. See you!" North pushed everyone out of the room, and closed the door. It took a few silent moments for Jack to process what had happened, when he turned to the teacher, who was calmly drinking a cup of coffee.

Slamming at the professor's table, Jack gave a flabbergasted look. "Okay, what was that all about, four eyes? What were you thinking?!"

There were a few tense moments before Moon talked back. "I was thinking, you might want to thank me, boy. I just helped you get instant friends."

"You just set me up! And what were you all talking about while I was gone anyway?"

"Festival preparations, which in case you must know, I signed you up to help in the winter-spring festival preparations. You'll be cooperating with them for the next few weeks, so it'll be better if you get to know them soon."

"You signed me up for festival preparations? Why? And I can get friends for myself, you know."

"Or, just do things your own way again. Alone."

It was true. Jack hadn't been the sociable type. He never got the chance or time to make friends before. But he never told the professor about it in any way. He must have only noticed through an educated guess, or observation. Mr. Moon took another sip from his teacup.

"Jack I've seen you these past weeks. And I've been working in this school since you were ten. You know that. Trust me, with your being a transferee from nowhere, and your white-hair, you might just need some back-up in this school, _fast_. And that's why I came in to help you. I wouldn't do this if it would only hinder you, but at least try. After all, you _need_ to experience high school _before_ you move on, even just for a short time."

Jack didn't talk back. He just grabbed his bag and went out of the door. "_I guess I can try."_

* * *

"I can't believe Moon put us on babysittin' duty with that lil' twit!" Aster exclaimed. He held out his lunch tray, sipping apple juice annoyingly.

"Oh, don't be so rude Aster. To me, he seems… _affable._ " Tooth replied as she reorganized her notes on the table. She was too busy handing out papers and scribbling notes to even look up to the guys.

"Jack Frost?! With that snowflake, we'll be in big trouble sooner than you could imagine. Mate, I heard he just upset two teachers last week. And yesterday I heard some sheilas talking that he was foolin' with the captain of the football team. He's an irresponsible, selfish…"

"Nuisance?" North came in, and gently placed his lunch on the table.

"Yes!" the Australian agreed, gladly knowing that someone was on his side at least.

"No." North denied. Aster dropped his supposedly _confident_ look. "Remember, Mr. Moon assigned us to let him help us. He must be a bit special for it. We might get best helper, then!" The jolly man exclaimed.

"North, I'm tellin' ya, Jack Frost will be nothin' but a big troublemaker and…"

"_Oi, this is going to be a loooong day…" _Sandy, being a mute boy, passed a note to Tooth, who was still writing, understood and nodded in agreement.

Sandy saw a blue figure pass by. It was the albino, he described to himself. He gently slipped out of the group, not being noticed his lack of presence, and he ran towards the said boy. He had a hard time though, being unable to talk and everything. He waved to Jack but he was unseen. Jack walked towards the hallway oblivious to the short man, seemingly trying to run away, and Sandy, being the curious type, followed him out of the school building to the eastern wing of the school campus.

He finally had enough of this. He grabbed a pebble from the soft snowy ground and hit the distracted person approximately ten meters away, with a clear headshot. The latter appearing annoyed, looked back. It took more than a couple of seconds before he recognized the petite boy's gentle face, golden yellow-brown hair, and delightful look on his face.

"Sandy?" Jack retorted. Sandy nodded eagerly. He signed, _Good to see you, Jackson._

_It's just Jack now, and wow, nice to see you too. _Jack gestured back. Sandy was surprised.

_You learned sign language? _He asked with a baffled look.

_I took a few lessons when I went away. Thought it'll be easier on you. _Jack replied.

"Wow, you must've grown a bit. But I'm still taller than you!" Jack teased. He had always done so to him when they were eight. He would go to Jack's house to play and they would teased each other until the teasing turned into a playful brawl.

_How long has it been since we last saw each other? _Sandy asked curiously.

"About six years ago, I think." Jack answered back. "Time's a real fuss. I reckon you've been with those guys?" Jack pointed to a small group sitting inside the cafeteria, laughing. It was North and the gang.

_They're not that bad. Come join us, won't you? _

Jack said no. He said he had things to do, then he apologetically said goodbye and maybe they'd talk longer some time. Sandy answered by gesturing he would be looking forward to that, and that he had a lot of questions to ask.

_Don't be a stranger. _Sandy signed as Jack turned to his back and left the blonde out in the cold, walking back inside the building. But he didn't think that Jack glimpsed back and understood what he meant.

* * *

If the next day wasn't any weirder, Jack didn't know what is.

"JACK! We have meeting after class at Tooth's house, da?" the Russian accent of a man boomed down on him. Toppling Jack over his seat when he was sleeping inside the classroom while the class waited for the teacher. He luckily composed himself calmly enough to _not _provoke a laugh out of the bulk. But he still gave a humoured 'pfft' to the thin lad.

"Alright. Where, when, what?" Jack drowsily asked. The big guy gave a small note. "Here is place of meeting. Map. A few minutes after last class we walk there. If you want, you can walk with us to the place?" The messy brunette-haired offered.

"No thanks, I have something else to take care of first before I go." Jack smiled wryly.

"Well, okay. By the way, name's..."

"North St. Nicholas. I know."

North gave a surprised look. "How do you know?"

"I've seen you before, I think." Jack lazily slumped back down to his earlier sleeping position. And the Russian though shell-shocked , left him at that. The boy might has seen him before, but the colossal _hadn't_ recognized him before, ever.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home, and the guys are here." Tooth called out as she entered her turf. The lawn was freshly cut, and the garden was shaped beautifully. There were common evening primroses on the left part near the wooden fences, assorted with long, purple irises. Garden tulips of every color were seen at the other end of the garden, along with some fashioned trees. The whole front yard was swarming with bees and butterflies of beautiful colors.

Inside, the house had an unknown source of sensing nostalgia. Picture frames hang across the walls, and stood on top of the piano. Curtains never covered the view from the window wholly, and echoes of laughter from outside was noticeable. But the inviting look from the girl's mother always had the bunch of guys feel at home.

"Oh, hello." Her mother greeted in a gentle manner. "Do help yourselves. There are cookies on the dining table."

Tooth being somewhat a _compulsive_ person when it came to oral care, winced as her friends came to take some snacks. "Well, not too much, or you might get your teeth-" but he saw North gobbling down a few pieces of cookies already, and Tooth just gave up, defeated. Sighing, she whispered a 'never mind' to herself.

"Come on you guys, let's wait for Jack in the meeting room."

* * *

It had been almost twenty minutes wasted on waiting. Aster was getting irritated. While Tooth was still scribbling some notes, humming while doing so. North was playing with his cellphone, and Sandy was twirling his chair repeatedly. Finally giving in, Aster stood up.

"Where is that boy?!"

"Hush Bunny, he'll be here soon." North said in a carefree manner. Aster wondered how they all get to be so distracted to even forget how much time was being wasted now. It's not as if planning for the most waited, most anticipated, and most fragile celebration was the end of the world, but still its importance was highly thought of, especially by Bunny.

"He's late. I told ya he'd be a bad one."

"Will you just quit it, Aster?" Tooth argued.

"Why did Mr. Moon even called that guy up for us?"

"He must want Jack to feel he fits in." North retorted.

"Why?"

"I heard he came from outside Burgess. I don't know where. But he must have not known life in school."

"Wait, you mean he might have been-"

"Home school? I guess."

"Then why would we be interested? I mean…" Aster talked on and on.

Sandy shook his head to himself. He smirked at the thought. They never knew what really Jack _was._

There was a rust, metallic squeak of the gate. Footsteps followed, and a question of "Hello? Is anybody here?". Then a thud. Tooth only came into attention when she heard the 'thud' part. Aster and Sandy looked at each other. North said an oh-no. Tooth went downstairs. And there he was, Jack Frost being tackled and stepped on by little toddlers. Tooth giggled.

"Help, anyone?" Jack asked. He knew he wasn't really into close terms with these people, but nonetheless, he has to get out of there somehow. He was being abused by _three_ mini Tooths.

Tooth sighed sympathetically "Girls, come on. Stop it!" She pushed the girls aside to give Jack some air. As he recovered a few moments, one of the small girls escaped from the older one's clutches and undertook the white-hair again. Jack being a bit more than exasperated, pinched the little one's armpit with his fingers, and started a tickle war with the her. The girl was desperately trying to defend herself, giggling and laughing. It seems like Jack was winning. When he finally stopped, he retorted "Okay little baby Tooth, run along now." and she did. The toddlers were playing in the other corner with a doll, a toothbrush, and an airplane. More of _fighting over_ for the toothbrush.

"Sorry." Tooth uttered. "These are my sisters. Girls, say hi to Jack." The small ones innocently laid eyes on him. Jack grinned and waved a friendly 'hi'. The girl from the back had her jaws dropped. Jack thought if he did something wrong. The three huddled for a moment. Jack and Tooth looked at each other in sheer surprise. They had heard the small ones whispering and giggling. But they didn't hear them count to three and surrounded Jack back again. Trying to climb. Tugging on his shirt. But all of the trio saying different things at one time:

"Whoooaaa! You have white hair."

"Cool jacket!"

Jack chuckled a bit. The third girl jumps onto Jacks arms screaming "Teeth!" And the other two stumbles him down to the carpeted floor. Weirdly examining his _teeth._

"It's so pretty!"

"Like freshly fallen snow."

"You take care of your beautiful teeth very well, young mister!" a kid scolded.

"Yeah, or the tooth fairy might take it away from you, but wouldn't leave a dime."

"Or we might take it from you!" Another one giggled out.

Jack was pretty freaked out afterwards. He hadn't seen _anyone _so obsessed and compulsive about teeth. Especially kids. Tooth thought it was time she stepped in.

"Girls,pull yourselves together!" She then picked up Jack once more from the floor. Apologizing again. Jack in his good natured behavior picked up one of the kids and rocketed her into the air and back on the ground. "It's okay. I like kids."

"This is little Ela, the one you're holding is Ara, and here is Iva. Triplets, obviously. Same obsession with the lot of us: Teeth." Tooth declared. She was caressing Iva's hair, who hid playfully behind Tooth's left foot.

"Let's go now. The meeting's about to start." Tooth told Jack.

The day was swell. But still weird. Jack listed the things that had happened. A bulky intimidating guy woke him up using his Russian accent (and the voice wouldn't stop ringing from his head!). He saw his childhood friend Sandy and would probably be seeing him a lot more. He was attacked by little Tooths because they looked exactly like Toothiana. He had made friends with the group, for they had welcomed his whole-heartedly. Or at least that's what he thought. Tooth has little triplet sisters who are obsessed with teeth at an early age.

He never thought he would have such an peculiar high school life as this. It wouldn't go any weirder, would it?

~~(=*=)~~

**A/N: Hi, hi, hi! Ta-dah! Did you like the second chapter? I really don't know where this story is going so please help me with plot development! ****) I'm accepting requests for filler, and stuff if you want. I can easily slip it into the story to make it longer. Hehe. I planned to put chapter titles before, but I got lazy and you wouldn't want me lazy when I write, so yeah. Spoiler alerts? I shall use Pitch in the next chapter.**

**I finished a book "To kill a mockingbird." You should try reading it, it's nice. So much coming of age, and innocence.**

**Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Violent reactions? PM me. Review is not necessary, but constructive criticism is advised for improvement.**


	3. Chapter 3: Warmth and Conflict

**An ROTG Story**

**~Little Wonders of Winter~**

**Disclaimers: I wish I could own Rise of the Guardians. But my allowance is not enough to even buy a quarter of the movie (yes, I had to borrow from my cousins files).**

"_**Clowns are sad. It's folks who laugh at them."**_**~Jem Finch (To Kill a Mockingbird)**

_Chapter 3:_

"Hi Kanga!"

"Shorty."

"Kangaroo."

"Weirdo!"

"Kangaroo."

"SHOWPONY!"

"…"

"Aha!" Aster pointed the white-hair with a triumphant look on his face.

"KANGAROO!" Jack pounced readily.

As a team leader and a highly-skilled soccer player, Aster hated- more likely_ despised_- a person with a huge ego. It was one thing that always gets in his spine. The white-haired person simply _cannot_ be offended by words, much to Aster's displease. The former would only use it against his opposing team.

The young un had that carefree, cocky look that the said brunette teenager couldn't shake off, and it didn't help when he keep seeing it every time he turned his head. So in defense, he just turned to frown at the lad. Oh, if looks could _really_ kill, he would've been arrested for committing murder right now.

"Quit calling me that!" Aster shouted when he had nothing else to chuck into Jack's face.

"Fine!" But Jack was only beginning. He held out one hand positioned for formal greetings and a mischievous smile to contradict, "Nice to meet you, _Peter Cottontail_."

Aster smacks away the said hand, "Tch, rack off!"

"Aww, wouldn't wanna make the cute bunny wabbit mad, would I?" the thin boy really knew how to make someone tick. Badly.

"I said shove off, sprite!" Aster replied angrily, his knuckles going white as he clenched his fist tighter. His conspicuous eyes slowly signalling the loss of patience inside them.

"Bunny! Jack! Will you _both_ stop already?!" A stern tone behind Jack intruded the supposedly 'death-glaring' contest the two had had. The Russian guy patted Aster's shoulder with his right hand, distracting the latter for a moment. Jack just shrugged indefinitely.

"He started it!" Jack stated innocently.

"Whaaaat?! You just-" the furiously glowering Aster began his rant about what really 'happened'.

It was really so simple. Jack was a _new_ member of the team. So it is the responsibility of the other members to explain the mechanics of the way they work, how they handle things, who was who, and the like. And who was better to explain than that of the team captain himself? So Aster tolerated the responsibility. And Jack had been attentively listening to everything he was saying (despite the few confusions because of his Aussie accent). He even asked a few questions that never occurred to the older guy. For a second there, the Aussie thought everything he heard from rumours and snickers were all lies. That Jack was a really spoiled brat. That Jack was a big pain in the butt. That Jack was the most annoying creature in humanity. Aster was _almost_ assured that Jack would not be a problem or a hindrance to the group _at all_. Until he heard the most ridiculous question that he could hear from the younger guy: _"When does the meeting end?"_

It was not that he was affronted by the way he asked the matter. Nor was it the way he smirked while asking. It was because it was late afternoon and Aster had been so tired of that _long_ day, but when he looked into the white-haired guy's eyes- all clear and cerulean- he knew that everything he had been _blabbering_ and explaining to Jack, didn't even administer into his mind. He had been talking to a brick wall. And _that_ was what offended him.

"I was only kidding around! Come on, I understood what you said _Bunny_. Don't worry!" Jack defended himself. Seriously, can't this guy appreciate a joke?

"Well, I ain't realized tha'. And you know, I had _just_ gotten off from soccer practice earlier this afternoon, ran five blocks away here, to Tooth's place for a meeting, did a big unprepared speech fo'ya, and you didn'nae process it in the silly lil' brain of yours-"

"STOP both of you, or so help me, I'm going to be the one to tie you two together in a sack, UNDERSTAND?!" North rubbed his temples, and quietly went back to his original position. Jack and Aster went back to their proper seats as well.

The silence stayed for a couple more minutes before Tooth's gentler voice took over.

She cleared her throat. "Now that that's settled, I think we should be beginning with our proper agenda, kapeesh? We lost a good fifteen minutes, so let me just cut to the chase." She had an 'I-mean-business' look in her eyes. "We'll be organizing the winter-spring festival. And it is our job to make sure this will come out as _perfectly_ as possible."

As you all _must _know, the winter-spring festivities is a two-day celebration prepared and managed by students of Burgess High to contribute to the better welfare of our town. Last year, we used the money raised from this fair for the rebuilding of the Pizza Palace, considering it became a public property, used by anyone and everyone. Now it is being maintained and sponsored by a small rotary club. This year, we proposed that the donated money will be for the orphanage near our school, Burgess Home for Kids, to continue the rebuilding of their run-down edifice with a new, and more sturdy household. I already gathered the structural design of the said building from Ms. Katherine Goose, our homeroom teacher and the head caretaker of the orphanage, so even when our program goes flop, we can still find a way to help even in just a small affordable way. Any questions?"

Jack raised his hand. "So this, wintery fair we'd be preparing, if we'll be using the money collected for the orphanage, where would be our funds coming from, for the whole fair? Surely, the school is too poor to even give its own part of the budget."

"The school settled about $500 to $750 for the school fest. Of course, we'll be posting for donations, a few teaser trailer for the celebrations, so hoping someone was benevolent to help us, we can get a few greens to help some orphans find a better place to stay." Tooth answered. She motioned North to come up front, and the bronzed-haired co-president followed.

"Thanks Tooth." North made a small smile to tell his appreciation. He clapped his hands together to catch the attention of the audience of four. "Okay! Now that the appetizer is finish, we can get started with main course, shall we?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Is North so hungry to even pertain events to food? Even by the way he commenced his full-blown discussion was like a start of a fiesta.

"Mr. Manny says I'll handle caterers and booths," North exclaimed as he checked things from his notepad he had been holding under his large palms that Jack almost failed to notice. "Aster is for programs and activities, Tooth and Sandy is decorations and invitations."

"Hold it. Then, what would _I_ be doing?" Jack retorted. He would've wasted time just to go to a meeting if there was nothing planned for him to do.

North cleared his throat. "Actually, you'll be rotating, Jack. We don't do things individually, like Aster wouldn't be the only person to do the programs and activities, because we'll all be assisting him edit and revise until it is at best accountable version. We check and balance."

There was a beeping of a phone, then Aster interrupted by this part. "Okay, I'm in a bit of a rush, so let's just shorten the discussion. Tooth, start with place of celebration. Work your way through the design and show me by tomorrow."

"Already on it."

"Sandy, you're the treasurer, make sure to get the money from the school office. Make a budget plan."

Sandy saluted in reply.

"North, begin with some calls. Make sure every possible store knows about the celebrations, and invite them to put up their own booths in here as well. Moon said we'll be collecting twenty percent of their sales. The more, the better. " He turned to Jack. He took a few seconds to analyze what the boy could do. Most surely, he wouldn't be fitted for carrying and lifting stuff, so not deliveries. Aster didn't know what to do with him. "Jack, can you give me a few _skills_ you can use?" Clearly, since they had not been chummy-chummy, so Aster had to deal with the lad in a business manner.

Jack smirked. Aster had no idea what he was capable of. So he put on his bravado and thought of the stories he could be making up: I can skate, slide, bike, ride, or skid in cement, asphalt, or dirt. I had dealt with the strangest and meanest people, insult them, and still _persuaded_ them to help me. I once arranged a small group of activists for a local community system of students before.

_Ugh_, as if telling all those would even help them.

"I can deal with the computer."

Aster recovered from the long silence. Not sure what was on the albino's mind, he waved off the feeling.

"Okay then, just organize with the others for things to do. Then they'll take care of the rest." Aster described, "I really need to go, so meeting adjourned, we'll be seeing each other tomorrow! Tooth, take care of everything else." The soccer player dashed off the door.

"Why is he in a hurry?" Jack asked North.

"He must be late to pick up sister." North guessed.

Jack held everything inside of him not to bubble all his laughter. Bunny was a big six-foot tall, soft-hearted, _big brother_.

* * *

The following few days became a routine for Jack.

After waking up, he'd go to school (preferably late) for his first period World History with Aster, where the older student would be buzzing and troubling to keep the young boy awake throughout the discussion much to his constant refusal to leave him be. Then second period Mathematics would consist of a peer-assisted learning, wherein he'd be partnered with Sandy and they'd answer different exercises together. Sandy would always wear an enthusiastic smile and they'd enjoy doing the work together. Unlike the other students who'd give all the work to the smarter one, Sandy insisted to do some of the work, no matter how good Jack had been in math in the past. Then after a good hour in skipping third period, he'd rush to skip lunch and fail because North would drag the white-haired sprite to the rest of the group where they all (well, except for Aster) would be welcoming him to the table and discussing some terms and stuff about the fest. Then after a couple more classes, he'd slip out of the last one and hurry out of the school campus (much to Tooth's curiosity) and disappear. Then, three hours later, he'd come earlier or in time at Tooth's place to work on the festival fiasco, or a late night study session for a World History exam, or a group work for English Literature essay assignment.

Most of the time, they sit by the furnace in a circle with Jack naturally being at the farthest distance. They'd talk about school: North would tell jokes, and Sandy would chuckle; then Tooth would become so obsessed with teeth, and Aster would just roll his eyes obnoxiously.

Eventually, even the stranger Jack Frost warmed up to them.

* * *

"So who's this dark, scary person you've been buzzing about yesterday?" Jack looked at the brawny curiously.

North looked up from his stack of papers. A confused look displayed on the Russian's face. It was another thing about the small lad: he'd always ask random questions wherever and whenever. And from the Russian's experiences, once the question was asked, you have to respond it right there and then, or he'd be annoying you the whole day to find the answer.

"What person?" North shrugged in grim irritation. The exams were approaching fast, and the students' work load was stacking up the recent week. An English essay assignment, a joint literature and world history scrapbook, and five exams starting in three days. It gave everyone a harder time to prepare for the upcoming fest, even though it was still a few months away. _Teachers really need to schedule work load better. _The teen thought. Stressed and sleep-deprived, North was not in much of a mood to recall what had happened yesterday afternoon. It was lunch time, and he hadn't eaten much this breakfast, and he was still procrastinating for Science and Math tests. Even the way he wore his plain brown t-shirt has 'busy and stress' written all over it.

Jack thought for a moment. "You know, you all said 'he gave nightmares to anyone who comes in his way. _Literally_.'?"

The Russian absentmindedly turned the pages of the hand-out he had been studying- more like cramming- about. "Oh, you mean Pitch Black!"

"Really? That's his name? As in, the _bogeyman_?" the sprite choked on his pineapple juice.

"Not really, he's real name is Kozmotis Pitchiner."North retorted. The clinking of three more lunch trays stated Aster, Tooth, and Sandy was already at the table to eat. Not. All of them were holding either a math book, a notebook, or an overused hand-out.

"Seriously?!"Jack sighed in frustration, _Damn, academic freaks. _North did not further the explanation, which kept the young boy more curious about the subject even more. The name was familiar to the extent that the boy had the urge to squeeze his brain out for a reason why.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" Tooth asked from the back of her studying material. She had been wearing a tribal pendant necklace along with her simple black shirt tucked in her pair of skinny jeans that embellished by a golden belt along her waist.

"Tooth!" Jack joyfully asked. "Tell me, who's this Bogeyman you've all been fussing about yesterday?"

Flipping away some stray strands of her jet-black hair, Tooth was a little bit shocked at the question. But one look from North reassured her that he was not up to no good. It was just plain childish curiosity. "He's a senior, just like everyone of us. But people don't acknowledge him for being one, because of his _dirty deeds._"

"What happened?"

"Well," the black-haired girl cleared her throat as she flipped the page of her notes, "Some say his father used to deal with drugs. Others say he came from a filthy rich family. But he used to be nicer when we first saw him during freshmen year. Meek, and smart that's why he was picked on by the higher years. But when all of us hit sophomore year, he drastically changed. He became this intimidating, hostile creature of a man, that all teachers don't talk to him so much. All except Miss Goose."

"Then, why were you complaining so much about him yesterday?"

They all fell silent. "Last year, we saved up a lot of money from the fair. We really worked hard for it. "

Aster barged in, "The heck we did!" He muttered, pounding a hand on the canteen table nearly spilling a hot chocolate drink over his blue denim pants and apple-green t-shirt that read 'Game On'.

Tooth continues the story, "We were just about to give the money to Mr. Moon when he-"

"Stole it?" Jack predicted.

"We didn't know how he did it at first. Turns out, we had a bank access in the internet, and we didn't notice."

"Figures. From the looks of it, you're all old-fashioned, ATM users."

"Well, we did manage to obtain most of the money, but it was way lower from our targeted income. That's why we almost lost a lot of hope that the teachers would give us the program preparation again this year around. And since it's computer we're talking here, we don't know how he could've managed to get our accounts in the first place and leave off with a clean record." Tooth ended with a mixed frustrated-concerned-upset tone.

"Oh." Jack thought with concern. "But, why do you even want this job in the first place?"

"It ain't that hard to understand, ya gumby." The Aussie answered, "We just wanna help people, tha's all."

Jack hid a nostalgic sigh.

"Why did you ask, mate?" Aster questioned. " B'coz, I'm tellin' ya, don'nae mess with tha' guy. No matter how funny it'd be. That would be serious trouble." Aster warned.

"Oh, I won't." Jack lied with his all too innocent tone in his voice, masked with a wide grin on his face as he grabbed his blue school bag and dashed off before anyone else from the table would ask why. No one ever bothered ask where he was going, since they were all too busy cramming.

* * *

"If you would value your life, your reputation, and your dignity, promptly bother someone else and never talk to me ever again." A black haired guy wearing a pair of black straight-cut jeans, a long black sweater, and grey Converse shoes stacked up and placed back a few books from his locker, while a certain white-haired boy followed him.

"Come on… _Pitch_." Jack started out casually. "Can I call you that?"

"That is what people have been calling me." Pitch stated factually as he slammed the metal door shut and walked away. The younger lad followed.

"Right. I just wanted to ask if we have met some time beforehand. You know, outside school?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I kinda feel we had."

"You are wasting my time, boy." If it wasn't for the fact that the said boy was so daring, shivers would've run up and down anyone else's spine at the call. The older guy quickened his pace, walking ahead of Jack.

"I'll take a rain check for you then, _Mr. Owner of the 'Nightmare' Virus_." Jack calmly called out.

Jack's voice echoed on the empty hallway. Pitch froze halfway, then tilted his head towards his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know very well, sir." Jack's tone became more dead-serious. "Look, I don't have to right to meddle with other people's concerns, but when you deal with the gang I'm in. You'd better not deal with computers _and_ money. Especially when you plan on stealing them. Hey, I'm just here to tell you." Then he put up an all-too-innocent smile. As if NOTHING ever happened.

"And why would I feel _threatened?_"

"Because, I'm here to watch their backs."

"Pfft. Big deal. You're new here, ergo I'll just assume you must _not_ have known how things work around here with me, hmm?"Pitch answered in a formal tone.

The gothic man sighed defeated. "Look, _Jack Frost_, unless you are worth my attention and not just here to threaten me with useless, pathetic blackmails with no real _evidence_, I'd say back off and mind your own business." Then without a flinch, he took off to the science laboratory.

"We'll just see, when _I_'d find proof indeed."

* * *

_Arf! Arf!_

As he went home later than he'd expect, Jack heard the faintest of whimpers, then several barks. He looked to the side of his house. There was a fresh trail of red blood. The sight almost made the pale boy flinch back. But he went on anyway. Barely in sight, a wounded pup backed up from a hole under the porch of his own house.

"Come here, little guy."

Although confused and scared, the pup slowly dragged himself towards Jack. The little guy- or more specifically, the little_ girl- _injured her right hind leg, real bad.

"Let's come inside." Jack comforted. _"I'll take care of you."_

~~(=*=)~~

**A/N: How horrible is it? I'm on the verge of hating my plot & never looking at it again, or giving it to someone else more prominent for this story( or simply deleting it). Do tell me how bad it is becoming. Pretty please?**

**Pitch won't be back until the _ chapter again. I just wanted to use him here. As for the whole 'computer' gig with Jack and Pitch, I'm planning to make Jack a computer whiz (deal with it!) since he's already good in math. (Did I spoil anything?!) And Yesssss, I added a pet for Jack, **_**at the last minute**_**. Like, ten minutes before I was about to add this chapter.**

**Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Violent reactions? PM me. Review is not necessary, but constructive criticism is advised for plot improvement.**


End file.
